Nebelthal
thumb|400pxDas Städtchen Nebelthal, gelegen im Rotkamm, an den Grenzwegen zwischen der Brennenden Steppe und den Sümpfen des Elends, zerfiel in den Jahren des Krieges. Geplündert, gebrandschatzt und aufgegeben, liegen ihre „Sterblichen“ Überreste noch immer wie ein Mahnmal vor Ort. Baron Sebasten von Blutwalden, ein Krieger und Verfechter des Alten Ahnenglaubens, hat als gebürtiger Alteraci, die Allianz um ein Stück Land gebeten, in dem er sein Volk unterbringen könnte, sollte der Norden im Chaos versinken. Das Land wurde dem Baron Sebasten von Blutwalden vom König Sturmwinds übertragen als Anerkennung für seine Taten im Kampf gegen die Horde. Das Land soll wiederbelebt und seinen Beitrag wie früher zum Sturmwinder Land beitragen. Unter der Führung des gebürtigen Adligen Sebasten von Blutwalden und seiner Gattin Lady Meav von Blutwalden, gebürtig im Alterac, soll das Städtchen seinen Aufgegebenen Status hinter sich lassen und aktiv daran arbeiten, das einst schöne Städtchen wieder aufblühen zu lassen. Beschreibung der Stadt Nebelthal: Nebelthal wurde vor längerer Zeit aus leicht rötlichem Stein gebaut. Die Mauern sind inzwischen brüchig und teilweise schon eingebrochen. Dennoch sind die Türme sowie das Tor noch zu erkennen. Das Tor selbst war aus Holz gemacht welches nun aus den Angeln gerissen und teilweise verwittert nun dort hängt. Die Häuser und die anderen Bauten sind aus dem gleichen Stein gebaut worden doch sind deutliche brandspuren an ihnen zu sehen. Die Dächer sind allesamt entweder löchrig oder schlicht nicht mehr vorhanden. In der Mitte der Stadt findet man einen Brunnen der inzwischen von Moos bewachsen ist. Weitere Bauten in der Stadt stellen eine leicht zerfallene Burg und eine stark verfallene Kapelle dar. Beschreibung des Umlandes Nebelthals: Ein kleiner Wald erstreckt sich entlang der Grenze Richtung Rotkamm und führt über die einzige Straße. Die Straße selbst ist eine Bepflasterte Straße die aber breit genug ist um Karren für den Handel leicht passieren zu lassen. Je weiter man näher an die Stadt heran kommt desto mehr Lampen für die Wegbeleuchtung erblickt man. Obwohl man glauben könnte, dass es keinen Fruchtbaren Boden in den Bergen geben müsste hat sich hier in dem Tal dennoch ein großer Bereich an Wiesen breitgemacht. Nicht zuletzt durch den kleinen Fluss der durch die Berge bis ins Tal verläuft. Das Umland ist aber bisher nicht bestellt oder ist über die Jahre wieder so verfallen das man das glauben könnte. Im Norden etwas versteckt zwischen den Bergen wird man eine kleine Lagune finden mit passendem Wasserfall. Erwähnenswert ist auch der Namensgebende Nebel, welcher für mehrere Stunden Täglich Wasser aus den Bergen als Tauwasser über die Stadt verteilt. Eine ungewöhnliche Methode der Bewässerung, aber sollte man eine Natürliche Begebenheit die man für sich selbst nutzte wirklich schlecht reden? KONZEPT Das Städtchen Nebelthal hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, trotz seinem schlechten Schicksal, sich wieder zu erheben. Das „'Große Ziel'“ der Stadt, ist und bleibt, der Aufbau einer aktiven Gemeinschaft. Darunter zählen Handel und sogar eine Miliz.“ Mach es möglich.“ ist das Motto der Stadt, mit der sie sich dieser Großen Aufgabe entgegenstellen. Hierzu werden Geschäftsbeziehungen aufgebaut und gepflegt und neue Kontakte geknüpft. Um das zu erreichen wird eine angemessene Zahl von Bediensteten, Beratern und Militärs angestrebt. Hinzukommend sollen alte Betriebe, zumeist vergessen und vor sich her rottend, wiederaufgebaut und besiedelt werden. Wälder, Minen, Felder. Sie alle lassen sich wiederaufbauen, wieder in Betrieb nehmen. Die Stadt basiert auf Handel. Aufgrund der Günstigen Lage im Gebirge, welches ein nahezu unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Eisen und Kupfer verbirgt, bietet sich der Handel mit Eisenwaren hervorragend an. Warum eine Stadt? Weil eine Stadt vielen Charakterkonzepten gerecht werden kann. Es vereint das alltägliche Leben einfacher Leute mit dem strengen Alltag des Militärs (Miliz, Leibwächter), dem Spannenden Nervenkitzel des Handelns und bietet Platz für viele unterschiedliche Kontakte, die bei Bündnissen mit anderen Häusern/Städten entstehen. Durch das Rangsystem entstehen Möglichkeiten, seine Charaktere in eine befehlende Rolle zu bringen, oder sich etwas herumschubsen zu lassen, je nachdem, was man persönlich am Liebsten und Besten spielt. Außerdem besteht die Chance, dass der Charakter, durch besonderen Einsatz, in eine höhere Position angehoben wird. Sprich, Beförderungen sind möglich. Hier kann jeder seine ganz eigene Karriereleiter hochklettern, wenn er das möchte. Warum im Rotkamm? Der Grund ist simpel: Das Land ist schön. Weil hier ausreichend Platz zur Umsetzung unseres Konzeptes vorhanden ist und wir so hinzukommend noch Azeroth, außerhalb von Sturmwind, mit Rollenspiel beleben können. Wird das nicht langweilig? Wir bemühen uns sehr, dass besonders das Alltags-Rollenspiel immer in Schwung bleibt. Hierfür wünschen wir uns viele aktive Mitglieder, denn auch auf diese Weise wird das Rollenspiel belebt und entwickelt eine gewisse Eigenständigkeit, durch die man immer etwas zu tun hat. Bündnisse – Was heißt das? Das heißt, dass wir sehr gern mit anderen Gilden zusammenspielen möchten – im alltäglichen, sowie auch im Plot-RP. Das Zusammenspiel bestünde in diesem Falle vorwiegend aus Handel und geschäftlichen Gesprächen und Banketts. Denkbar wäre jedoch auch die gemeinsame Organisation von Festen oder Veranstaltungen – und zwar auch in Sturmwind. ERWARTUNGEN An Charaktere Genau genommen haben wir ooc keine festgesetzten Erwartungen an die Charaktere. Jedem Spieler ist es freigestellt, seinen Charakter so zu spielen, wie es ihm beliebt. Ob der Charakter, so wie er ist, in die Gilde hineinpasst oder nicht, wird vor der Aufnahme nach einem oder mehreren Bewerbungsgesprächen und/oder einem Probearbeiten entschieden. Dennoch gibt es, um unser Konzept Artgerecht darzustellen, einige Richtlinien an denen man sich, bestenfalls, halten sollte. Diese sind kein Zwang, erleichtern einem das IC aber enorm. RASSEN: Menschen (Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. Völker eingeschlossen.) Eine sehr Lockere Regelung, da „Menschen“ sehr allgemein gehalten sind. Aber es gibt ja inzwischen so viele Völker in der Allianz, selbst die Stolzen Nachtelfen sind inzwischen „Flüchtlinge“. KLASSEN: Es gibt keine Regelung die eine Klasse „Erlaubt“. Es gibt in erster Linie nur zwei „Verbote“. Keine Dämonenjäger und Todesritter. Auch wenn man behaupten kann „Das ist aber IC ganz anders!“ Passt es nicht in unsere Immersion, diese Speziellen Klassen als etwas Anderes darzustellen als das was sie nun mal sind. Was suchen wir also? Vertraute Zu diesem Rang zählen der Schatzmeister, die Berater sowohl Magisch als auch Militärisch, sowie die Milizsoldaten der Stadt. Der Schatzmeister gilt als der „Mann des Handels“. Seine Aufgabe besteht darin, die Finanziellen Mittel, sowie Gewinn und Ausgaben im Auge zu haben. Weiterhin hat er ständig auf dem aktuellsten Stand zu sein. So muss er nicht nur über Handel sowie Ein und Ausgaben der Stadt Bescheid wissen, sondern auch über die laufenden Bündnisse und Unternehmungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden. Die Berater '''stehen in direktem Kontakt zum Baron. Dazu zählen der '''Magische Berater sowie der Kommandant der Miliz. '''Der magische Berater leitet sämtliche Magische Aufgaben, die sich in der Stadt ereignen. Diese werden und müssen allerdings vorher mit dem Baron besprochen worden sein. Der Kommandant der Miliz hat selbstverständlich das Kommando über die Städtische Miliz. Sämtliche Militärische Aktivitäten werden durch Ihn in die Wege geleitet. Auch hier, besteht vorher der Bedarf eines Gespräches mit dem Baron. Der '''Hauswart bekleidet die Position einer Art Hausmeister. Er und sein ihm gleichgestellter Partner kümmern sich um die Gebäude der Stadt und haben für deren Instandhaltung zu sorgen. Dabei ist es unwichtig, ob es sich um das Haupthaus, die Läden oder die Unterkünfte der Bewohner handelt. Geht irgendwo ein Fenster oder etwas Ähnliches kaputt, wird vom Hauswart erwartet, dass er es entweder selbst repariert oder die nötigen Mittel und Hände beschafft, die es tun. Die'' Ritter'' ''von Nebelthal, auch Nebelritter genannt, entstammen meist den Bewohnern der Stadt. Sie wurden vom Baron auserwählt und dienen der Stadt als Eigene Wache. Dennoch unterstehen sie natürlich weiterhin dem Baron. Obwohl man sie „Ritter“ nennt haben sie keine Befehlsgewalt über das Gesamte Militär der Stadt. Sie können allerdings die Verschiedenen Teile der Stadt „Regieren.“'' Militär In diesem Rang befindet sich die Miliz, die Leibwache sowie die Kampfmagier, die sich in der Stadt angesiedelt haben. Die Miliz wird vom Kommandanten '''angeführt. Er untersteht, wie die Vertrauten, dem direkten Befehl des Barons. Direkt unter dem Kommandanten stehen seine '''Offiziere. Die Offiziere teilen sich in Ober- und Unteroffiziere auf, denen die einfachen Milizen '''unterstellt sind. In den Rang des '''Rekruten '''gelangt automatisch jeder Anwärter der Miliz. Der '''Kampfmagier nimmt hier jedoch eine Sonderstellung ein. Während er, wie auch alle anderen Milizen, seine Möglichkeiten hat, sich innerhalb der Miliz zu verbessern, ist er aber außerdem auch dem Befehl des magischen Beraters unterstellt. Sollten sich die Befehle des Kommandanten der Garde und des magischen Beraters überschneiden, wird der Baron persönlich den entscheidenden Befehl geben. Magie In den magischen Zweig gehören natürlich alle Magier. Sowohl die Lehrlinge und Assistenten als auch die Forscher. Sie alle sind dem Befehl des magischen Beraters des Barons unterstellt, welcher wiederum seine Befehle direkt vom Baron bekommt. Arbeiter Dieser Rang bezeichnet all jene, die mit der Metallarbeit sowie dem Handel zu tun haben. Das beinhaltet den Vorarbeiter der Eisen und Kupferminen dem sämtliche Minenarbeiter unterstellt sind, sowie dem Schmied 'dem seine '''Gesellen '''unterstellt sind. ''Hausgesinde Hier finden sich all jene, die in direktem und ständigem Kontakt mit der Baron Familie stehen. Hier steht die '''oberste Zofe über den restlichen Zofen. Die oberste Zofe ist für das Wohl der zuständig, während sich die restlichen Zofen einzig um die Kinder kümmern. Derzeit offene Stellen lassen sich wie folgt aufzählen: Schatzmeister Magischer Berater Kommandant der Miliz Hauswart Vorarbeiter der Eisen und Kupferminen Schmied Milizen Kampfmagier Magier Assistenten Magier Lehrlinge Schmiedegesellen Minenarbeiter Oberste Zofe Zofe Ansprechpartner: Sebasten von Blutwalden(Sebasten), Meav von Blutwalden (Méav) Warum wählen wir dieses Lehen: Es wurde gezielt ein Lehen im Sturmwinder Umland gewählt, damit der Spielkontakt sowohl zu den Personen in Sturmwind wie auch außerhalb Sturmwinds möglich ist. Es ist so gewählt das wir damit keinen bestehenden Gilden die bereits Land im Rotkamm haben damit auf die Füße treten. Das Lehen bietet viel Raum für die Unterschiedlichsten Ideen die in Bezug auf den Aufbau des Landes sowie den Bereich eines Adelshauses samt dem dazu gehörigen Hofstaat. Angestrebtes Spiel: Wir möchten versuchen mit einem Adelshaus ein Lehen zu bewirtschaften und zu führen. Das bedeutet das sowohl Leute gefragt sind die sich gerne um das Landwirtschaftliche bzw. Handel kümmern, aber auch brauchen wir Leute die gerne Personen in einem Hofstaat samt Militär darstellen wollen. Desweiten bringen wir die Lebenskultur unserer bisher im Alterac dargestellten Länder mit in das Spiel ein. Das bedeutet, dass es durchaus viele Heidnische Bräuche und Traditionen geben wird, die im Lichtglauben nicht unbedingt verwurzelt sind. Außerdem möchten wir Spiel darstellen das sich mehr von den Standards in Richtung Mittelalter/ Fantasy bewegt als die Neuzeit. Wer also heutige Standards anlegen will wie z.B. Röntgen von Brüchen wird in dieser Gilde auf Dauer weniger Spaß finden. Was uns wichtig ist: Für uns steht natürlich der OC Spaß im Vordergrund. Jeder kann sagen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt und es wird gemeinsam dann nach einer Lösung gesucht. Natürlich soll auch hier gesagt sein das IC Konsequenz etwas Wichtiges ist und wir uns wünschen das es im Rahmen des gemeinsamen Spiels auch so gehandhabt wird. Es soll ein gemeinschaftlich entspanntes Klima in der Gilde OOC geben, auch wenn wir wissen, dass nicht jeder Charakter mit dem anderen IC gutstehen kann. Also räumt am besten gleich Konflikte die auf OOC Basis sind auch direkt aus. Ein weiterer wichtiger Punkt ist das wir als Gildenleitung nicht damit beauftragt sind euch jeden Abend und rund um die Uhr zu bespaßen. Dies würde auch kein Raum lassen für Individualität eurerseits. Also seid Kreativ und bringt von euch aus euch selbst in das Spiel ein. Natürlich könnt ihr auch selbst kleinere Plots für die Gilde planen. Wir selbst werden natürlich auch selbst ab und an Plots anbieten und sonst unser Bestes geben euch passendes Spiel anzubieten. Wichtige Hinweise für das Spiel bei uns: Wir möchten darauf hinweisen, dass bei uns durchaus Spiel vorkommt das von Blut, Folter oder ähnlichem Handelt. Eben weil wir OOC die Fürsorgepflicht für Minderjährige ernst nehmen, weisen wir hier darauf hin, dass die Inhalte möglicherweise nicht für Personen unter 18 geeignet sein können. In so einem großen Spiel können wir natürlich nicht von jedem das Alter kontrollieren, aber sollte Spiel stattfinden das Szenen darstellen die nicht für 12 Jahre geeignet sind dann werden diese in Gruppenchannels abgehandelt. Außerdem muss betont werden, das keiner zu einem Spiel von uns gezwungen wird, sagt Bescheid, wenn es für euch zu viel oder zu heftig ist. Schlusswort: Als erstes: Wollen wir uns für Eure Geduld und für das Durchlesen unseres Konzeptes bedanken. Ansonsten bitten wir um eine Chance uns nicht gleich zu Verjagen. Wir wissen das unser Konzept bei manchen Menschen zu einem müden Schmunzeln einem Kopfschütteln oder teilweise sogar Wahnsinn führen wird. Dennoch, haben wir Großen Spaß an diesem Konzept und möchten damit so viele gleichgesinnte wie möglich erreichen. In diesem Sinne, wünschen wir Euch allen noch schöne und lange, erfreuliche RP-tage. Ob diese nun mit oder ohne uns ausfallen, wird die Zeit zeigen. �� Kategorie:Gilden Allianz